


Fire meet gasoline.

by dissonancce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Él era fuego, intenso, caliente, lleno de un calor peculiar que lo hacía temblar, arder desde lo más profundo, hasta explotar en un mar de llamas, que, en dicho caso, serían sus emociones. Tal vez exageraba, pero la mejor comparativa que encontraba frente a su situación, era el fuego estallando frente a la gasolina.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Fire meet gasoline.

**Author's Note:**

> MCU y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Yo únicamente los uso con fines ociosos.  
> Subido también a Wattpad, en mi cuenta: AnyoDanyu.  
> Advertencias: Relación tóxica y coodependiente.

Él era fuego, intenso, caliente, lleno de un calor peculiar que lo hacía temblar, arder desde lo más profundo, hasta explotar en un mar de llamas, que, en dicho caso, serían sus emociones. Tal vez exageraba, pero la mejor comparativa que encontraba frente a su situación, era el fuego estallando frente a la gasolina.

Peter era la gasolina. Espesa, insípida, sin utilidad alguna. Pero sentía que Beck le daba esa razón, ese pequeño gramo de necesidad a incendiarse; y si tenía que arder en el infierno, lo haría con gusto, si ese hombre estaba a su lado en el proceso.

A veces creía que iba a irse a lo más profundo del inframundo por seguirle el juego a Quentin.

“Peter” Lo escuchó llamar en la cama que compartían, mientras el chico trataba de conciliar el sueño con un libro de fantasía. Si su vida fuera una fantasía, todo sería más fácil de digerir, pero no era así. Había elegido el lado incorrecto para muchos, pero para él, dejarse llevar por el corazón no era estar en lo equivoco. El mayor se aferró a su cintura, parecía que estaba teniendo pesadillas, nuevamente.

“Estoy acá, cariño” Y no se iba a ir, no hasta que Quentin decidiera aquello. Porque, por su parte, no podría hacerlo. ¿Qué es eso de amar tanto a una persona que decides cometer errores gigantes a nivel personal?

Quentin era… Una persona mala para muchos. Para Peter era lo más importante; y, seguramente, estaba enfermo tras esa confesión hacia alguien que lo lastimó muchas veces. Era peligroso, esa relación era peligrosa. Pero le gustaba la idea de salir lastimado por amor, por su necesidad de estar con un hombre mayor, malo en muchos ámbitos, y lleno de defectos.

Acarició el cabello del hombre, y este dejó de fruncir el ceño, parecía que estaba a punto de caer en lo profundo de un sueño. Y eso… Era genial, porque Peter hacía mucho tiempo no podía dormir correctamente. Pensaba demasiado. En sus padres, en sus amigos, en todo lo que dejó por escaparse a una casa abandonada en un pueblo con el hombre que amaba. No le debía importar, se repetía. Pero hubiese preferido circunstancias diferentes.

Que sus padres aceptaran su relación con Quentin, que sus amigos no trataran de alejarlo de él, que la policía no hubiese entrado en su vida para tratar de encerrar al mayor en prisión por delitos graves que, aunque Beck los negaba, Peter sabía que cometió. Oh, Dios. Sabía tanto de ese hombre que, otra persona en su situación, lo hubiese dejado. Pero él era un niño, como repetían sus padres, y amaba a alguien muy diferente, y muy en contra de sus juicios morales.

Cuando era pequeño, sus padres eran jocosos, lo dejaban salir de mentiritas con hombres que le seguían el juego. Ellos sabían que era una broma, Peter no era consciente de ello. Después creció, y comenzó a fijarse en diferentes personas; sus padres lo permitían. ¿Por qué les era, entonces, tan difícil admitir su relación con Beck?

Porque Beck arruinó muchas cosas en la empresa de su papá, porque Beck mandó a asesinar a sus pretendientes, porque Beck lo había llevado al lado “malo” del asunto, haciéndolo escapar de su casa más de una vez. Porque, para todos, Quentin Beck lo tenía secuestrado. Pero no era así. Peter ya era mayor de edad, y eligió irse con él porque… Porque tal vez estaba tan loco como ese hombre.

¿Cómo podía lucir tan lindo mientras dormía, siendo un demonio cuando no lo estaba?

“Tenemos que irnos, bebé” Peter levantó su mirada del libro que el día anterior no había terminado. Beck había dicho algo de salir al pueblo por comida, no pensó que al volver le hablara de huir, nuevamente. ¿Hace cuánto no habían cambiado de lugar?

“¿Algún pueblo?” El mayor negó, dejando una bolsa en frente del chico. Decidió no abrirla, porque… Le daba pánico todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. ¿Cómo vivir con alguien a quién temía? No lo sabía, pero no se imaginaba lejos de Quentin.

“De este país” Peter abrió los ojos, porque le daba miedo esa idea. ¿Dejar el país dónde creció? ¿Dejar, definitivamente, a sus padres? ¿Abandonar el poder regresar a su vida por huir con un hombre claramente inestable? Eso sonaba como una terrible idea.

“¿Por qué?” Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Beck se acercó a él, arrodillándose frente a sus piernas, y tomándole las manos. Las besó, con ese gesto que ponía a sus pies a Peter. Era imposible resistirse cuando los ojos azules del hombre lo miraban con intensidad. Con ese fuego que tanto ardía en su interior.

“Porque no quiero estar en un lugar donde no pueda salir contigo” Lo derritió aún más. Era tan débil ante ese hombre, que, sin importar cuanto le lastimara estar con él, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Se inclinó, hasta rozar con la punta de su nariz el cabello castaño del hombre, y olfateando el aroma de este. Él era su hogar.

“¿A dónde?” Murmuró, Beck alzó la mirada, estando a poco de juntar sus labios.

“A Irlanda” ¿Irlanda? Qué locura.

Aun así, no pudo negarse.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso, poco a poco, subiendo de tono, hasta que el mayor se levantó del suelo, tomó la mejilla del chico, y lo inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, mientras le devoraba la boca. No existía otra palabra para decirlo; pero Beck siempre había sido muy intenso. ¿Parte de la locura incluía ese tipo de ardiente pasión? Le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

Peter se levantó de la silla, y retiró un poco las cosas de la mesa, subiendo a esta, sin separarse en ningún momento. Enredó sus brazos por los hombros de Quentin, acercándolo más, metiendo el cuerpo de este entre sus piernas, y enredándolas en la cintura del hombre.

Comenzaron a restregarse, sus entrepiernas se tocaban por debajo de los pantalones, sin necesidad de liberar la obvia erección de cada uno. Beck ladeó su rostro, ingresó la lengua en la cavidad del chico, y succionó esta.

“¿Arderías conmigo?” Preguntó Quentin al separarse de Peter. El chico tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, los labios húmedos, y la mirada nublada. No negó en afirmar, porque, aunque estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, ardería con Quentin Beck de ser necesario.

Ese día hicieron el amor, como muchas veces desde que decidieron escapar juntos. El cálido clima se filtraba por las ventanas, mientras ellos permanecían en la cama. Peter logró conciliar el sueño por fin, creyendo que, tal vez, eso no era tan mala idea.

Beck consiguió lo necesario para huir, Peter decidió que no era momento de preguntar dónde y cómo mientras esperaba en la camioneta. Solo sabía que tuvo que cambiar un poco su físico para no ser reconocido en el aeropuerto. Su cabello castaño fue tinturado a un negro profundo, tapó sus pecas con base de maquillaje, y sus ojos ardían debido a los lentes de color verde que tenía. Verse en el espejo retrovisor era extraño sin duda, era como ver a alguien diferente. Aunque el cambio no fue tan relevante.

Por otro lado, Beck estaba regando por toda la casa botellas de plástico llenas de gasolina. De pies a cabeza, cubrió todo con gasolina. Él también iba cubierto, había afeitado su cabeza casi al completo, su barba fue teñida de un poco de blanco; los reconocibles ojos azules ahora eran negros, pero él le veía menos importancia al físico de la que muchos creían darle.

Peter miró como Quentin salía de la casa, con un porro encendido, y terminando de verter el líquido hasta la entrada. Ya en esta, lo tiró al suelo, encendido, y la gasolina se encendió, poco a poco aniquilando los recuerdos de esos meses en esa casa. Ardió en llamas, el mayor, sin prestarle interés, caminó hasta la camioneta, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

“¿Por qué la miras así?” Preguntó el mayor, encendiendo un cigarrillo en el auto. Peter seguía viendo la casa arder, y algo en su pecho se estrujó.

“Porque es como quemar mis recuerdos de Quentin Beck” Peter bajó el rostro, y el mayor lo tomó de la barbilla, mirándolo directamente. Se veía tan diferente, pero eso no apaciguaba los sentimientos tan calientes en su interior.

“Ahora soy…” Y la casa se escuchó estallar, mientras el mayor susurraba el nombre. Peter asintió, sabiendo este de antemano. Encendió la camioneta, y el auto comenzó a moverse entre los árboles, escapando de la escena del crimen.

Peter aún no lo sabía, pero Beck no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, y si tenía que llevárselo del país para que nadie lo encontrara, estando solo con él. Lo haría, porque Peter Parker era la gasolina que hacia estallar su interior.


End file.
